In medical imaging, some exams are processed using computerized advanced processing, such as Computer Aided Diagnosis (CAD) systems, quantitative analysis (blood flow, volumetrics, image enhancement, etc.), or other processing systems, for example. With continued progress in the fields of Artificial Intelligence, image processing, and image analysis, it is anticipated that the use of CAD and advanced processing will grow over time and their use will become routine in the future.